headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Sorority House Massacre
| running time = 74 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = Sorority House Massacre II }} Sorority House Massacre is an independent American horror film of the slasher and psycho-thriller subgenres. It was written and directed by Carol Frank and produced by Ron Diamond and Roger Corman's company, Concorde Pictures. It premiered in October, 1986. The plot bears strong similarities to the 1978 classic, Halloween, and involves a young boy who murders his family, leaving only a sister as a survivor. Years later, the killer escapes from a mental asylum and tracks his sister to a sorority house, where he intends on finishing what he started so many years earlier. Cast Notes & Trivia * Sorority House Massacre (1986) redirects to this page. * Taglines for this film include, "Who'll survive the final exam?", and "A slash course in absolute terror"! * Sorority House Massacre was filmed on-location in Los Angeles, California. IMDB; Sorority House Massacre (1986); Filming locations. * Sorority House Massacre was released on DVD in Region 1 format by New Concorde Home Video on September 17th, 2002. This version of the film is currently out of print. Amazon.com; Sorority House Massacre (1986); DVD. * Sorority House Massacre and its sequel, Sorority House Massacre II were released on DVD as a double-feature by New Concorde Home Entertainment under their "Massacre Collection". It was released in Region 1 format on July 22nd, 2003. DVD Empire; Sorority House Massacre/Sorority House Massacre II; DVD Double-Feature; "Massacre Collection".Amazon.com; Sorority House Massacre/Sorority House Massacre II; "Massacre Collection"; Double feature. * Actor Robert Axelrod is credited as Axel Roberts in this film. * Actor Fitz Houston is credited as Fitzhough Huston in this film. * Marsha L. Carter is credited as Marsha Carter in this film. * Actress Gale Hammer is credited as just Hammer in this film. * This is Carol Frank's first, and to date, only known film work as both a director and a screenwriter. Carol was also the assistant to director Amy Jones on the 1982 film Slumber Party Massacre. Recommendations * Cheerleader Massacre * Cheerleader Massacre 2 * Halloween * Halloween II * Scream 2 * Scream Queens * Sorority House Massacre II * Sorority Row See also * Sorority House Massacre * Sorority House Massacre pages * Sorority House Massacre media * Sorority House Massacre images * Sorority House Massacre characters * Sorority House Massacre miscellaneous External Links * * * Sorority House Massacre at Wikipedia * * * * * References Category:Sorority House Massacre pages Category:Concorde Pictures Category:1986 films Category:Horror Film List Category:1st installments Category:Roger Corman Category:Carol Frank Category:Ron Diamond Category:Michael Wetherwax Category:Marc Reshovsky Category:Jeff Wishengrad Category:Angela O'Neill Category:Wendy Martel Category:Pamela Ross Category:Nicole Rio Category:John C. Russell Category:Marcus Vaughter Category:Vinnie Bilancio Category:Joe Nassi Category:Mary Anne Category:Gillian Frank Category:Joseph Mansier Category:Robert Axelrod Category:Fitz Houston Category:Marsha L. Carter Category:Maureen Hawkes Category:Alan Eugster Category:Phyllis Frank Category:Thomas R. Mustin Category:Susan Bollman Category:Ray Spinka Category:Gale Hammer Category:Todd Darling Category:Jon Hofferman Category:Patrick Fahey Category:Bob Moore Category:Hillary Hollingsworth Category:Aimee Brooks Category:Kara Joy Category:Ivory Berry Category:Shirley Aldrige Category:Scott Martin Category:Films with crew categories